The invention is comprised of a process for both authenticating electronic devices and installing encryption enabling software capable of facilitating a public key infrastructure onto electric devices at a time separate from their date of manufacture. The process under current use in the art involves supplying the third party manufacturer of electronic devices, which manufacturers are overwhelmingly likely to be outside of the United States, with the encryption enabling software and having that manufacturer associating or installing said encryption enabling software with/on the device. Supplying encryption enabling software to third party manufacturers for installation onto the electric devices at the time such electronic devices are manufactured introduces a security risk by exposing the encryption enabling software to additional parties in the manufacturing chain to be installed on devices without proper validation and authentication and limits the functionality of such electronic devices from benefiting from and facilitating various elements of public key infrastructure functionality. Sending confidential information related to the installation of encryption enabling software for installation onto electronic devices as part of the manufacture of such electronic devices often requires subjecting such confidential information to environments possessing poor security standards as compared against the standards that many companies are required to adhere based on either government regulation, industry standards, industry best practices, or corporate competition. Moreover, a third party, especially a non-domestic third party, electronic device manufacturer and its individual employees are frequently and most likely beyond the regulation of and direct oversight of the entity ordering the manufacture of the electronic devices.